


Beware The Dark

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Deliver Us From Evil [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackouts, Daddy Kink, Episode: s03e14-e15 You Posted What?!?, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Insanely trigging, Interrogation, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, What Have I Done, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got her gps signal turned back on. I couldn't ping her cell phone because she didn't have it on her."</p><p>"Good job Chase." Donald praised. "Me and Danny will go."</p><p>"Dad," Danny hissed. "I saw her put her phone in her pocket. Someone must have sabotaged it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware The Dark

She didn't want to go with him, but he said he'd get her arrested  if she didn't. Just because they held a press conference didn't mean the world was suddenly just fine  with having real live bionic super humans. Agent Andrew Graham may not have had a lot of pull, but he had enough.

The drive was completely silent. Neither of them bother to speak. He opened the door for her when they arrived at an inconspicuous building in almost, but not quite the middle of nowhere. He sighed in, writing his name and the name of his guest. Breana Davenport. Though he probably didn't use her real name. She swallowed as he dragged her to a room. She felt the bruises already forming around her wrist.

It was an interrogation room, not unlike the ones in the movies. The clink of the lock behind them startled her. The smirk on his face was terrifying, like he was about to kill her.

"What can you tell me about your father?" The words were like venom in her ears. "I already told you; nothing you do not already know." She hung her head, counting the number of dings and scratches in the table, probably from knives.

"There are other ways to get you to talk..." He trailed off, his face straight. "I don't know anything!" She cried out, gripping the table so hard her fingers might break. She didn't have super strength like her brother after all.

Everything quieted, but she knew she didn't fully black out because when she came to, her eyes weren't closed and she was staring the wall.

"What were you thinking about, baby girl? How good it would feel to have me all to yourself? Well you're in luck, my wife divorced me."

"I can see why..." She muttered. That earned her a slap across the face. "Good girls listen to their daddies." He crooned, smiling wickedly. "You are not my daddy." She glared at him. His large hand gripped her shoulder as his mouth clasped over hers. She clamped her mouth shut, closing her eyes. He pulled away with a wet sound, the saliva on her lips thickening.

"You smell so sweet, so succulent. I bet you taste even better." Grant murmured, running his hand through her hair with a slight pull. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, nipping the tender skin before biting down on her pulse point. She screamed. "This room is one of the soundproof ones. I turned off the cameras. I have a tape recorder for if I actually got any information out of you, you _whore_."

She wanted to fight back, to say something, anything, but she was completely frozen as the moisture was sucked out of her throat. Her medical history files, she'd been pregnant before. And It was going to happen again. And it was all her fault.

"You taste nice, sweetheart." She tried to kick him as he hooked his fingers in between her jeans and her panties. They were lace, borrowed from Bree since it had been laundry day, and anything of less quality than however many thread count egyptian cotton felt like sandpaper because of her super senses. Chase had the same problem.

"Ah, lace. Good choice." He rubbed her clit though her panties before shoving his hand inside them roughly. He shoved three fingers in at one with absolutely no lubrication. She whined as she bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Graham smirked, pulling his fingers out just as roughly. He sucked them into his mouth one by one, licking them clean. "Mmm. Good thing I don't mind a girl on the rag, though your flow is very light." He'd actually drawn blood.

Her head was spinning as he pushed her against the wall, nipping her earlobe. she could hear her blood pumping inside of her body, and feel him pressed against her. She held back the bile enough for her to pass out.                           

\----

"I'm monitoring her vitals." Bree had a tablet in her hands. "She's stressed." She looked down. "She passed out."

Donald ran his hands through his hair. He was just about ready to rip it out. His youngest daughter had done through hell and back, and now she was missing again.

"I got her gps signal turned back on. I couldn't ping her cell phone because she didn't have it on her."

"Good job Chase." Donald praised. "Me and Danny will go."

"Dad," Danny hissed. "I saw her put her phone in her pocket. Someone must have sabotaged it."

\----

"Do you want to talk about it?" It was Chase, the youngest of her older siblings. Well besides Danny, but he was only seven minutes older than her so that didn't really count. "No, I'm ok." There was no semen for evidence, though Tasha had taken pictures of her bruises.

Chase frowned. "Are you sure?" She looked at him curtly. "Yes." **But no, she wasn't ok**. She would scrub her skin basically raw in the shower, until it was pink and tender and bloody in  some areas.

 


End file.
